Young Justice Continued Story
by John Spink
Summary: Following the events of Young Justice: Invasion, the team has recovered from the Reach invasion although still mourning the loss of Kid Flash. There is no time to waste however, as new players enter the picture both friend and foe, the team and the league are in more danger then ever before. Language, violence, etc.


**Gotham City**

 **June 4th 02:00 EST**

Kara loved flying, ordinary people probably would too if they could do it. Although if there was one thing that could ruin a perfectly good fly, it was Gotham city. This place was the first she ever saw of Earth and thank the stars it wasn't all that the planet had to offer. Flying overhead now she was reminded just how unpleasant resident brooder McBroody's city really was. There was a permanent thick haze that hovered over the city like an unpleasant cloud. It soaked into her hair (which by the way took about a million showers to clean off) and whenever she did flybys obscured regular vision.

Not that Kara wanted to see much of Gotham anyway, the city was a breeding ground for crime and for her, enhanced vision really tended to suck whenever she visited. She could see everything from the gangbangers in alleys to rats in the gutter. And it wouldn't be Gotham if she couldn't hear the wailing of police sirens and the occasional gun shot.

Kal had said that when you go to Gotham she had to accept that she couldn't save everyone she saw. Kara probably wouldn't interfere in Gotham now anyway, the last time she had come by and "helped" with Gotham's crime problem she had been treated to the oh so infuriating Bat-glare.

A notification from her earpiece interrupted her thoughts.

 _'Nightwing to Supergirl.'_

'Go ahead Nightwing.' Supergirl replied (a little too chipper).

' _You're nearing the pier now. Remember what you want is warehouse 13.'_ Nightwing's voice on the coms was completely business a trait he shared with his mentor, the thought of whom brought a small scowl to Kara's features.'

 _'Remember, don't interfere, just observe the situation and report back in understood?'_

'Yes sir.' Kara gave a mock salute with no one to witness her small rebellion.

With that she terminated the link and glided over to the pier.

'Er which warehouse did he say again?'

Kara deduced that it was probably the one with the raggedy looking cargo boat moored next to it.

X-ray vision active Kara dutifully observed the situation in the warehouse.

'Ugh so boring' she thought to herself, barely there for a minute and she was already regretting accepting this mission. The sailors from the boat didn't offer up any significant information and Kara already knew this Cobblepot guy was receiving the shipment. Accepting her fate Kara hovered over the water resigning herself to a slow night. Her eyes beginning to glaze over, Kara was suddenly aware of glass breaking, from inside the warehouse by the sounds of things.

Again employing the use of her x-ray vision, Supergirl watched as a masked man deftly and silently eliminated three guys before outright attacking the rest of the goons in the building. Kara decided to intervene when one of the goons pulled a gun on the man, shooting forward she stopped when she saw the guy in the hood shoot the armed goon.

'Okay so you're not a good guy then.'

Moving swiftly through the air Kara flew towards the warehouse ducking in through the roof Supergirl made a beeline for the guy with the smoking gun.

She slammed into him at speed and the guy flew back several feet. Kal would probably scold her for that, "humans are delicate Kara" or something. She couldn't help but smirk though, this was the part of the job she liked.

To the guy's credit he recovered quickly, rolling away from the splintered boxes the guy stood up and Kara could feel the creep appraising her, looking her up and down. Kara did the same, a red helmet with a full black body suit and a tan leather jacket was his attire of choice. Supergirl took notice of the symbol on his chest, which looked to be a bat at first but was actually probably closer to Nightwing's bird looking thing.

Getting bored of the eyeballing Kara broke the ice first. 'So what do they call you Mr. Batman wannabe?'

Seriously with all the freaks on this planet it was possible that Kara had seen this guy before and forgotten him. Whoever he was didn't answer and now she was just annoyed.

'Well?' Absentmindedly taping her foot Kara asked. 'You got a name don't you?'

Finally the guy spoke. 'The name's Red Hood Blondie and sorry but alien isn't really my type.'

All right now she was pissed. 'Oooh, _Red Hood_ wow what an imaginative name asshole. Tell you what, you've got ten seconds to tell me who you are and what you're doing here or I'm gonna…'

'Do what? Snark at me to death, Barbie please. Besides we're on the same side here.'

Supergirl's lips curled into a sneer. 'Is that right?' She said cynically, 'cause' I don't remember anything about you in the briefing.'

Regretting mentioning the team at all Kara quickly continued. 'And did you really expect me to buy that?' Asserting her control over the situation again. 'I just saw you shoot that guy.' That's right, Batman had been clear, the only good guys with guns are the police anything else is a threat (although not to her obviously).

'Well you got me there.'

'Way I see it _Red Hood_ , you play nice now and I'll just drop you at the GCPD, how's that sound?' Trying to keep her tone as cutesy as possible, she knew from experience that it always bruised delicate man-egos.

'Or,' she added, 'we could do this the fun way and you go off a little blacker and bluer.' Finishing with a smile, Supergirl waited before adding. 'And times up.' Mockingly holding up her invisible wristwatch.

And then suddenly she was surrounded by smoke that for some reason her x-ray vision refused to see through. She could hear him moving though and she dashed quickly towards him and then again quick as the flash, her arm was pinned behind her back and she was face down on the floor.

Surprised for a second by her opponent's quick takedown, Supergirl lifted off the floor, and shot quickly to the closest wall with the Red Hood still on her back. Maybe a little too quickly but hey she owed him for the whole "Barbie" thing. Supergirl inwardly smiled when she heard his ribs crack followed by a sharp intake of breath.

Spinning around to face him Kara did _not_ expect a fist travelling straight at her face, blinking against her will Supergirl again heard the crunch of bone. The blows hardly even registered with her but she could tell that he probably wouldn't be trying that again.

'Well that was unexpected mister,' she said making sure that he knew she was way above his level, 'You thought you had me for a second didn't you?'

It was over, they both knew it. Kara had her hand on his chest with just the right amount of pressure. Finding herself unable to look at his face under the mask, Supergirl removed it manually.

She had to stifle a gasp, upon looking under the mask. The man she had pinned to the wall was no man at all, barely out of high school by the looks of it. Her age, and absolutely drop dead gorgeous. Intense blue eyes and a face that demanded attention, with prominent cheek bones and a strong jaw. His hair was jet black.

Recovering quickly and clearing her throat Supergirl started.' All right that was loads of fun but I think that I'll be taking you down to the pol…'

And for the third time that night Supergirl was taken by surprise, because sooner than she could finish her sentence a strangers tongue was in her mouth. She was so shocked by the sudden intrusion she didn't act at first.

Staring at the boy (perv) for a second she realized something was wrong. She was getting dizzy and it was getting dark in the corners of her eyes. 'Gonna take you t'…the plice stat…' she mumbled struggling to stay conscious. The last thing she thought before she passed out was that she was well and truly _fucked._


End file.
